A conventional process for preparing glycine on an industrial scale comprises synthesizing glycinonitrile by a Stretcker's synthesis using prussic acid, formaldehyde and ammonia as main starting materials and hydrolyzing the resulting glycinonitrile with a caustic alkali. This process has significant disadvantages, such as coloring of the reaction mixture, unsuitable side reactions that form by-products, e.g., iminodiacetic acid, etc., and the necessity of removal and disposal of a large quantity of by-produced salts. Such disadvantages result in increased cost and production time due to additional purification processes required for decoloration and removal of by-products.
Alternatively, glycine can be prepared by biological hydrolysis of glycinonitrile using microorganisms belonging to the genus Brevibacterium or Corynebacterium, as disclosed e.g., in JP-B-58-15120 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,316) and JP-A-61-162191 (corresponding to European Patent Publication No. 0187680A) (the terms "JP-B" and "JP-A" as used herein mean an "examined published Japanese patent application" and an "unexamined published Japanese patent application", respectively). However, known biological processes for glycine production suffer from the problem of low enzymatic activity and provide only low concentrations of accumulated glycine, while also requiring the use of large quantities of microbial cells, and hence are not well suited for practical commercial applications.